Brighter
by AlexaVeela
Summary: Sé que no fue un error enamorarme de ella pero, si esto termina hoy me gustaría poder decirle todo lo que pienso realmente. Yo diría que brilla mucho más que otras personas. Su voz con potencia la hace especial y talentosa.


A/N: Niguno de los personajes me pertenece.

Advertencia: Este One-Shot contiene **Femslash** (chica/chica), si el genero no es de tu agrado te invito a que salgas inmediatamente.**AU.** Gracias!

**-x-**

_**Brighter**_

Así que así es como nos ira, ya es demasiado tarde para querer regresar al pasado. Maldigo mi inseguridad y cobardía, el tiempo ha trascurrido más rápido de lo que yo hubiera deseado. Quién diría que yo, Quinn Fabray desearía permanecer por siempre al lado de Rachel Berry. Yo nunca lo hubiera imaginado, sin embargo ahora que lo sé no quiero dejarla ir.

Pienso que tomamos esto a la ligera por culpa mía, creo que seré incapaz de perdonarme por todo el tiempo desperdiciado. Sé que no fue un error enamorarme de ella pero, si esto termina hoy me gustaría poder decirle todo lo que pienso realmente.

Yo diría que brilla mucho más que otras personas. Su voz con potencia la hace especial y talentosa, se que mil veces me he disculpado por haber sido una HBIC con ella, lanzando Slushies e insultando su apariencia. Ella es hermosa incluso con sus suéteres de animales y faldas de cuadros, fue así como me enamore de ella. Pero ahora que hemos salido de McKinley no se que pasara con nosotros.

Rachel se irá a New York seguramente mientras yo me quedo en Lima.

Lo único que puedo decir es; Por favor no ahora.

No ahora que finalmente estamos juntas, no ahora que he dejado algunos de mis miedos en el pasado. Sin embargo yo nunca voy a ser capaz de interponerme entre sus sueños, Rachel lo sabe y también sabe, que si decide irse yo seguiré diciendo que brilla mucho más que otras personas.

Bien, esto no debería ser tan difícil pero lo es. Perder al amor de tu vida duele más de lo que imagine. Estando lejos de ella me hace sentir pequeña, insignificante.

-Quinn, estas bien? –cuestiono Santana con preocupación.

-Tú crees que si se va, regrese?

Por algunos segundos mi habitación quedo en silencio. Santana y Brittany se miraron confundidas, sin poder evitarlo mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas mientras veía sus manos unidas.

-De que estás hablando?

-Estoy hablando de Rachel, es más que obvio que se va ir a Julliard. –respondí con voz quebrada.

-Quinn… -Espeto Brittany con voz apagada.

Santana se puso de pie y coloco una de sus manos en mi hombro como muestra de apoyo.

-La enana puede ser desesperante, ansiosa y algunas veces arrogante, pero ella no es de las personas que se olvidan fácilmente de lo que quieren.

-Pero conocerá nuevas personas y…

-Rachel te ama Quinn –interrumpió Brittany con alegría.- Ella me lo dijo

No pude evitar sonreír ante las palabras de mi amiga, pero aun así el dolor no deja de sentirse.

-Ella tiene razón –señalo Santa con orgullo.- Así que no te preocupes, ya no seas dramática.

Una llama de ira se encendió al escucharla y sin poder evitarlo me puse de pie a la defensiva.

-No sabes que esto es muy difícil? –Pregunte apretando mis manos.- Si estuvieras en mi lugar no dirías eso.

-Está bien, tranquila. Tienes razón –Admitió- Si Brittany se fuera de mi lado no sabría que hacer.

-S –Exclamo Brittany con una gran sonrisa.

Mi enojo se esfumo al ver las mejillas enrojecidas de Santana, su desliz no iba a ser fácil de olvidar. Tanto ella como yo sabemos los grandes cambios que puede hacer un pequeño sentimiento.

Una vez más mis ojos se llenaron de lagrimas sin poder evitarlo. Sin embargo esta vez la puerta se abrió sorpresivamente revelando a Rachel con unas películas entre sus manos. La enorme sonrisa que tenía en su rostro decayó al verme, por inercia limpie todo rastro de lágrimas en mis mejillas.

-Quinn, que pasa? –pregunto con preocupación cerrando la puerta.

Santana se unió al lado de Brittany y observaron nuestra interacción con cierta incomodidad.

-Creo que Britt y yo tenemos que irnos –espeto S.

Asentí lentamente mientras veía el ceño fruncido de Rachel.

-Te ha dicho algo Santana? –Pregunto secamente.

-Oye Hobbit estoy presente –protesto S.- Y no, no le hice nada.

- Porque estabas llorando?

Santana y Brittany salieron dejándonos a solas en medio de un ambiente tenso.

-Quinn…

-Nada importante, Rachel. –mentí evitando mirarle.

-Porque tenemos que llegar a este punto, donde tú mientes y finges que nada pasa.

-No ahora…

-Entonces cuando? –Pregunto con cierta molestia.- Que hay de la confianza en nuestra relación?

Suspire derrotada al darme cuenta de lo difícil que sería continuar hablando de esto.

-Bien, tuve mi momento de tristeza.

-Últimamente sucede muy a menudo no? –Dijo con cierta ironía.- Esto no debería ser tan difícil, Quinn. Soy tu novia y quiero saber qué te pasa.

La preocupación era evidente en su voz al igual que su angustia, Rachel se acerco y tomo mis manos entre las suyas.

-Es por la universidad –respondí en voz baja.

-No fuiste aceptada? –pregunto con cierta sorpresa.

Rápidamente sacudí mi cabeza negativamente.

-Quinn…

-Rachel, tu sabes mejor que yo todo lo que hemos pasado. Todo lo que hemos atravesado pero, creo que ha llegado la hora de que tomes lo que es tuyo y yo lo mío. –Dije alejando mis manos.-Tal vez…

-No estás tratando de terminar conmigo, verdad? –pregunto con voz quebrada.

-Si tienes irte que sucederá con nuestra relación, sabes que la distancia y el tiempo son muy influyentes.

-Pero no son lo suficientemente fuertes para terminar con nuestro amor. –Contradijo con cierta desesperación.- Yo te amo, Quinn. Es lo único que importa, se que el futuro pinta muy difícil pero encontraremos la manera de solucionar esto.

El silencio se apropio de cada rincón de la habitación, mi mirada estaba ligeramente vidriosa mientras me debatía mentalmente entre el realismo y la imaginación.

-Me lo prometes? –Pregunte en voz baja

-Te lo prometo. –Contesto ella con firmeza.- Estaremos juntas en esto.

Asentí y envolví mis brazos alrededor de su cuerpo, una que otra lagrima escapo de mis ojos sin poder contenerlas por más tiempo mientras que Rachel solo trataba de consolarme. La tensión y nerviosismo poco a poco se fueron disipando entre nosotros, dando lugar a una sensación de tranquilidad que anhelábamos desesperadamente.

Lentamente me aleje de su cuerpo para observar detenidamente su rostro, tenía que grabar cada pedacito de él como si fuera la última vez. Mi corazón estaba latiendo agitadamente y mi mente exigía que expresara algunas palabras, tal vez no necesarias en estos momentos pero, llevaban toda mi sinceridad y dolor al mismo tiempo.

Coloque mi frente contra la de ella sosteniendo su mirada, la preocupación aun era persistente en ella.

-Quiero que sepas que si tienes que brillar más que todos… y alejarte de mí, recuerda que todavía puedes decirme adiós. –Susurre antes besar sus labios durante unos segundos y darme por vencida.

**-x-**

**Me ****regalas ****un ****Review? ****:D ****Haha.**

**Gracias ****por ****haber ****entrado ****ñ.ñ!**


End file.
